May they Rest in Peace
by fushigimai
Summary: Neku and co. return to the RG to live out their lives. Everyone thought it'd be easy after their time in the UG, but, alas, things never work out that way. Post-game, Joshua/Neku, Sho/777, and more!
1. Everything is almost as it should be

**Warnings:** Post game, spoilers, slash.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned TWEWY I wouldn't still be slaving around trying to save money for college, now would I?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neku's eye twitched.

He really had no idea how he got himself into such horrible positions. It had only been a day since his fourth time in the game. He'd ended up partnering with Rhyme, and Shiki with Beat.

Of course, things don't always go as planned.

Oh don't worry, none of them got erased, but none of them expected Joshua to follow them the whole week, in the RG.

Beat didn't care much, Joshua didn't kill them, he actually saved them. And Shiki did do her best to see the bright side in Neku getting shot. Rhyme, the ever wise one, told Neku that he never had any _evil_ intentions, so he shouldn't outcast Joshua.

Neku wanted to strangle him.

By the time the game had ended he had accumulated enough stress to last him through his lifetime, and his death.

His parents didn't even notice he was gone for the month. His mom had been staying at some guy's house. She met him at work. His dad hadn't been home since he'd left for Udagawa that day, the dishes were in the same spot, and there was just a note that he was on a business trip.

Great parents.

Neku'd gone to school the day after Joshua put them all back in the RG.

But none of this was the problem.

Neku just wanted to know why he was sitting next to Joshua.

Why was he sitting in first period, next to Joshua.

Why, why, why was he sitting in first period math next to Joshua.

"Why…why…"

"Something the matter, _dear_? I'd swear something was troubling you, but school hasn't even started yet."

Joshua was wearing his evil little smile again as Neku turned his head towards his two-time killer to begin his verbal assault.

"Urgh. You—"

A familiar voice cut Neku off.

"All right you little factorials! I'm your new teacher, Minamimoto-sensei. Speak up if you know the solution, and you six in the back, detention in room 407, one hour."

"What the—"

"Two hours!"

Neku's head hit the unforgiving desk.

_What the hell is pi face doing teaching in __**my**__ high school?! And why did he give us all detention?!_

Neku's thoughts trailed off as the three other students who had been given detention by the new teacher resisted using their miscellaneous items to beat the math freak.

"Come on guys, it's only two hours."

Rhyme was always the smart one. She was only Beat's younger sister by two years, but look what happened, she's in the same grade as them.

Even Joshua looked miffed about staying an extra two hours at school, even if it was with his dear proxy.

The bell rang and Neku, Shiki, Beat, Rhyme, Eri and Joshua grudgingly began their day at Sakura high.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes. I had to do a high school fic. xD

What? Detention? What is this thing that's rarely used at my own school. What about immediately getting in trouble for no reason and such?!...My dear Sho is just an old style teacher. Heh.

Anyway. This is so happy compared to my other fic, In Another Land. IAL is all emo-y, while this is just. Post game and happy.

Poor abused Neku wants reviews cuz Fu-chan here treasures everyone's concrit! 3


	2. The future is full of surprises!

Yesh! Another chappie done! I'm just happy I was able to do this all at once, editting included. 3

Warnings:...Erm. None for this chap.

Disclaimer: Why do I have to keep saying I don't own Joshua, the cutie pie, and everyone else!?! Stop torturing me!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was lunch time for Neku, Joshua, Shiki, and Eri.

Neku was the only one who'd remembered to bring food and none of them were too keen on eating the absolutely wonderful cafeteria food.

It was just a beef bowl, but, to the other three, it was gourmet food.

Neku, oblivious to the other three's troubles, got up and walked to the nearby vending machine to get something to drink.

Joshua stared at Eri, and she stared back. Shiki feared for what was going to happen next.

"Yes. I agree Joshua, dear. I'll help." Eri was speaking in a weird British accent, and grinning.

"Oh? But, I doubt I'll need your help." Joshua was smirking, and looking at Neku's food.

"Hm? Fine then, I'll let you go first."

As if on cue, Neku walked back to the table, soda in hand as Joshua and Eri stared at him, and Shiki decided to just get something from the vending machine.

"…Why are you two looking at me like that?"

Since it was Joshua's turn, Joshua spoke.

"Well, Neku…I don't know how to say this, but…"

Neku quirked his eyes, wondering what the hell it could be that Joshua of all people couldn't say bluntly.

"I haven't been home since all of _that_…and having you sweeties stay here took a lot of energy, so I didn't bother eating. Won't you share some, dear?"

Throughout the explanation, Joshua had been pouting, in the same way he had when he'd wanted Neku to let him go to Wild Kat.

Neku didn't even think about it.

"No way."

Eri took it as her cue and cut into their conversation, even if she didn't get parts of it, pouting as well.

"Neeekuuu…I forgot my lunch today. Do ya mind if I mooch off you a bit?"

"Take as much as you want, Eri."

Eri snickered, as Joshua pouted. He hated playing by the rules of the RG. It'd be so much easier to just compose himself some food.

Shiki sat down at the table, iced coffee, and bag of chips in hand.

"Neku, I'm gonna steal some food." The other two gave them a look saying 'What?! You weren't part of this game!' Shiki rolled her eyes, and pushed up her glasses as they slid off her face. "Honestly, you two are hopeless."

Joshua merely 'hmph'ed, as Eri protested to the slight insult.

Neku could genuinely say that even if school was torture, it was an amazing improvement over being stuck in the UG fighting for their lives. He blankly stared at Joshua from across the table as Shiki took some of his food.

"…What is it, Neku-kun?"

Joshua sounded suspicious.

They were sitting at a circular table at the moment, Neku in between Shiki and Eri, as Eri attempted to steal the bowl from Shiki, and Joshua across from Neku.

"Haha! Success!" Eri grinned, having finally gotten the bowl from Shiki's grasp.

Even if things were better now…why had Neku been shot in the first place. There was no covering up that. He'd been killed in cold blood and it only pissed Neku off more that he'd been a pawn and now Joshua had just slid his way into their lives.

It was silent, Neku had been unusually quiet – even for Neku – and the three others were staring at him.

"Neku?"

Shiki looked worried; her glasses were sliding off her face.

"What?" Neku snapped, immediately regretting it, "Sorry, what is it?"

"Neku, something wrong?" Shiki still had that worried look on her face.

"No, course not."

Before Shiki could say anything more, Joshua interjected.

"It's always better," _Joshua you're an asshole._ "To let," _Stop messing around and just tell me._ "These things out," _Why the hell did you kill me?!_

"Neku-dear~"

The name was somehow the last straw to Neku as Shiki scoldingly called Joshua's name.

"Fine."

Somehow the cafeteria had gotten much more quiet as Neku stood up and, seemingly calm, walked around the table as everyone had began collecting their things and standing. Lunch was almost over.

Even Joshua had no idea to think about what it was all about, and had no time to do so once a vengeful fist connected with his face knocking him backwards toward the table.

"Neku?!"

"Joshua?!"

Both Shiki and Eri had called out to the two at the same time, but Neku had already started walking out of the cafeteria, chuckling maniacally, and Joshua standing, violet eyes cold, and a hand held over his now aching cheek.

He was _laughing_.

And that laugh held Neku rooted in place, just outside the threshold, still chuckling, and Shiki and Eri with no clue of what to do about their two friends.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm. Eri wants you to review and tell me how crappily I'm writing her ;D

Joshua:....Hm. Why am I the one getting abused, dear?

Neku: Because you deserve it.

Joshua: Why would I?~

Eri:...Anyway! Enough bickering you married couple.

Neku: What?!

Joshua: *giggles*

Neku: Oi! Stop making things worse!


	3. The other voice of reason

**Disclaimer: **...Ugggh. I. Don't. OWN. THEM. (or Josh.) Sadly, they're Jupi/Squeenix's property. *sigh*

Meow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cafeteria was empty, and there stood four.

_Fine, dear. I'll play your little game._

The laughter had ceased, and the two girls were silent.

Shiki knew she couldn't do anything for the two boys once she'd seen Joshua's smirk, so she grabbed her best friend's hand, and dragged her to their next class, ignoring her protests.

Their next class was physics while Beat and Rhyme had lunch.

Their teach—

"Due to an unfortunate incident, I'll be your new science teach…or something like that. Whatever."

Their new teacher scribbled his name on the board behind him.

'Koki Kariya'

"Just call me Kariya."

Shiki half gaped, half glared at the board.

"_Excuse me_." Eri was a bit surprised at the tone in her friend's voice, which sounded somewhat pissed off.

_But why would Shiki be pissed at someone she hasn't met before? That's not like her…_

"Lo—Kariya. Why are all of you showing up at this school all of a sudden?"

Shiki was right. Minamimoto Sho for math, Joshua transferring in, and now Lollipop? It was too much to be a mere coincidence and there was no hiding it.

Kariya gave a lazy smile, and was about to answer when he noticed Neku and Joshua glaring at each other.

Well, he'd noticed as soon as they'd walked into the room, Souls too bright to miss, but he couldn't ignore Neku looking ready to kill Joshua, and Joshua merely smirking, as though he had some great plan.

_I wonder what happened at the end of that third game, and then why the fourth game?_

Kariya knew Joshua's identity, and Joshua probably knew he knew.

"…First off. What's with those two?"

The rest of the class didn't care much for the conversation that was going on, and more for gossiping about their new teachers.

"It's a long story. Probably something to do with that."

Neku was trying to figure out how to break Joshua down and make him answer his question properly.

"That? You mean when…"

Eri was listening to Shiki's conversation, correctly thinking that it might be related to her large, unexplainable gap in her memories.

"Yeah. A little while ago, Neku got all weird on us, and then started a fight with him. I thought he'd just gone crazy for a second. But then he started _laughing_."

Joshua just wondered when Neku would stop being so difficult and just ask.

"Oooh." Kariya hummed a little in thought, "I get it."

"So it really is about that?"

"Yeah."

"Arrgh! What are you two talking about?!"

Eri, quite frankly, had had enough of it.

"Shiki! I thought you said you weren't keeping any secrets."

Shiki looked a little bit to the side.

"…I wasn't really hiding it…or anything."

"Seems like we need a counseling session. Meet on the second floor after school in room 212."

"Wait…we have detention for two hours today." Not that Shiki or anyone else wanted to go.

"Who gave it to ya?"

"Minamimoto."

It was Neku and Joshua who had answered, simultaneously, with a touch of annoyance. Wasn't like either of them were going to bother showing up.

"…Just go to 212. Class dismissed."

The four students shared similar thoughts before leaving Kariya to his devices.

There was no lesson.

Nevertheless, Joshua and Neku immediately walked out of the room, heading towards their next class, acting friendlier than they'd ever been.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooh. Now what's going on with Joshua and Neku? Find out in the next chapter! *shot*


	4. Have you ever seen such a perfect day?

Gym.

While it was torture for most people, Joshua and Neku were most definitely not most people. They walked in, suspiciously late, Neku sporting a red mark on his forehead, and they were both arguing like they didn't have class.

"You two are late! Ten laps! Move it!"

What was even worse was that neither of the boys even gave the new teacher a glance. That was their mistake.

"Hey! You failures! I told you to run ten laps!"

The two whipped their heads around to face the person who had rudely interrupted them.

"You! I did not want the pleasure of meeting you again! But this is okay, since I'm your superior here. Now run like you're being hunted!"

"What the hell!"

Throughout the interaction, Joshua was surprisingly quiet; perhaps he had grown tired of all the reapers and angels, with the exception of Hanekoma, trying to boss him around like they knew who he was.

Of course, Uzuki took one look at Joshua and, while not quite knowing exactly what he was, knew that he was extremely powerful.

"Go join the class."

Neku raised an eyebrow, but proceeded towards the rest of the class without a single look at Joshua. Joshua smirked at Uzuki, letting her know that he knew exactly how powerful he was and wasn't afraid to use it to stop himself from having to do meaningless things like running.

The rest of the day was surprisingly without incident. Neku gave up wondering exactly how and why Joshua's schedule was identical to his own and went on to wonder how he would get the other boy to spill the truth for him.

Joshua knew Neku was trying to do something, but he didn't know what.

Stupid censuring.

But full power or not, he _would_ make Neku tell him directly.

Room 212.

This was the room that Kariya had not so mysteriously called Minamimoto, Uzuki, Joshua, Neku, Shiki, Beat, Rhyme, and Eri to.

"…I want out. Now."

Neku already didn't like the looks of the hour to come; Eri was currently angry with Shiki who was angry with Eri for her anger. Very mature.

Along with this, Uzuki was grumbling about being trapped in a room with a bunch of brats, and Minamimoto was preaching something. Nothing important though. No one was paying too much attention to him.

"Well, we don't always get what we want, now do we dear?"

"Well, if somebody wasn't such a prick, I'd damn well have what I wanted."

Joshua could tell that Neku was pissed; of course, that didn't stop him at all.

"Well, what do you want?"

"You should know."

"And here we have the root of all our problems." Kariya nonchalantly removed his usual lollipop from his mouth, and almost too gently placed a hand on each of the boys' desks. Leaning forward, he continued, "Listen. If you don't figure this out, you're never going to get a chance to smack some sense into the people up there."

Eri was utterly baffled, and she was done with it.

"Okay, _that's it_! If someone doesn't tell me what's going on right now…"

Joshua sighed.

"If you really want to know that all of the people in this room are dead or were dead, and one of the dead's powers are being held back because he broke the rules a little," Neku 'hmph'ed at that, "and Neku's behaving like an extremely _small child_ about it, then fine. But if you don't want to know the details, and I'm pretty sure you don't, then _stop asking._"

"…I am not a small child. You're just an asshole."

"Wait. You—dead…what?"

"…Just don't Eri. I'll tell you the details later."

"…Okay. Fine. I'm sorry for acting like that."

"Kariya. Why the meeting."

"Well, Phones, seems like we're havin' some problems in our happy little family. And if we're supposed to live like this for the next year, then I don't want you and him at each other's throats."

The room was silent. Uzuki was right next to the door, ready to leave but still wanting to hear details, Minamimoto had already done so, and Shiki and Eri sat, intently listening. They all wanted to know what was going on between Joshua and Neku.

"You shot me."

"Yes, we've gotten past that, dear."

"_Twice._"

"Once again, we know this."

Shiki was about to ask a question somewhere along the lines of 'Who shot who now?!' when Uzuki shushed her.

"Well?"

"Yes?"

"Why the hell did you do it?!"

"To get you into the game."

"I could've died."

"It wasn't just you."

Neku's eyes widened at this, what exactly did Joshua mean by that? They both knew Joshua himself could have died, but did he really put Shiki and everyone else in the game?

"…You…"

"I didn't let anyone die."

"I can't believe you."

"At least say _something_ human about this!"

Neku had grabbed the front of Joshua's uniform in anger, Joshua stared at his proxy with an unreadable look in his eyes.

In a voice much calmer than Neku felt, he asked again,

"Why did you do it?"

Neku's hand was still gripping Joshua's shirt, and as he tightened his grip, the top of his knuckles brushed bare skin. At that moment, Neku swore that he heard a voice, Joshua's voice.

_Save Shibuya. Myself. Hated the city. He's so close. Quiet. Wanted it to end. Friends._

_Scared of being alone._

But Joshua's lips had not moved, and as if he knew that Neku heard his thoughts, he ripped himself out of the other boy's grip.

It was amazing how silent a room could be when there were six people in it. Of course, Beat took that moment to charge in behind him, Rhyme trailing behind.

"Yo man, sorry we're late!"

"Beat!"

"Shush!"

Joshua was oddly silent, standing three feet from Neku, desks moved around from when he ran – Composers don't run- away from Neku.

After ten long seconds, the seemingly young Composer spoke.

"Well, there you have it Neku. Are you happy? You've finally bested me in something."

There was an unsaid '_Screw you'_ and Joshua sat down in the nearest seat, which happened to be right next to Shiki. A few more moments of shocked and confused silence, and Neku sat down.

Kariya briefly wondered if he should tell Hanekoma about this, and decided against it, as much as it did seem like it was, he was _not_ everyone's babysitter.

An hour later, everyone was home, and Neku could not believe what he had heard coming from Joshua's head. Never mind how, he'd figure that out later, but –

"That idiot is actually _human_?"

The next morning, in math, instead of listening to Minamimoto, which he wasn't going to do anyway, he looked towards Joshua, seeing him in a new light. Shiki and Eri were giggling about _something_ behind him, but he didn't care that much. Rhyme sat wondering what was taking her brother so long to get to school while staring at the blackboard boredly.

Though, that didn't do much, since Joshua was currently ignoring him. Which bothered Neku. What right does Joshua have to ignore him? Ten minutes passed, and Neku couldn't take the lack of Joshua's annoyingness. He would never admit it to anyone, but he loved their constant bantering.

Neku furiously scribbled a note and dropped it on the Composer's desk.

_I crazy, but I forgive you. Idiot._

Joshua's eyes widened marginally, enough that most people wouldn't notice, but Neku did and it was a victory for him.

"Now what are you holding there, you little factorial?"

Of course, Minamimoto just had to ruin the moment, but then Joshua had his usual smirk back on, and that worried Neku as he spun his pencil on his fingers.

"I love you."

The pencil flew straight up, hitting the ceiling, then fell and landed on Neku's desk, finally clattering on the floor.

* * *

I apologize for the huge gap in updates! But I really didn't have any inspiration for it...well, I'll be updating regularly (as regular as I can be) and please enjoy the rest of the story!

Also...reviews...please? Has my writing gotten better between chapter 3 and this one? ;D

Oh yeah, there's a poll up, so please go and vote for an omake for this fic!


	5. Movement

"_I love you."_

Just three words made the entire class freeze. Most people couldn't tell whether Joshua was fooling around or being serious half of the time.

Neku knew better. Joshua was looking at him. He knew Joshua always had a goal in mind. If he was serious or not, it didn't matter. There was always _something_.

And of course the Grim Heaper turned educator wouldn't understand that completely.

Don't take it personally. Minamimoto was smart. One could even call him a genius if he squinted past the insanity a bit. But, yeah. He wasn't the sort of person for Joshua.

Not in this universe at least.

Three words was all it took for Neku to realize that the Composer's revenge for Neku's withholding of forgiveness hit a little bit too deep.

It made them both realize that – as Eri mouthed 'See?' to Shiki – the two girls' looks when they were in the vicinity of the two weren't of anything but a hidden bet and some worry.

"Don't mess with me, factor."

There was a brief silence, and their math teacher spoke once again.

"Both of you, once class ends, you will report to the principal's office, in order to assess your constant insubordination, and irritating outbursts."

Neku gaped, mouth open, along with the rest of the class (minus Joshua who was doing his version of gaping) as the great Grim Heaper had just uttered an entire _coherent_ sentence without a single math term in it. Even though most of the room had only known the teacher since the day before, they knew his speech pattern.

Meaning, this was a shock to everyone and as the bell rang, it took many more than a second to realize they could leave the room and proceed to their next class.

Neku blinked, realizing that they were supposed to report to the principal's office.

The principal's office…

Principal.

_Shit. Joshua's gonna meet…_

Neku's mind was a swirling mess. Did Joshua really confess? In the middle of class? Or was it just his imagination? Did he die during the Game, and was this one horribly messed up dream where he would end up walking through a closet and fight his way back home, only to find out it was all a dream?

Okay. That was pushing it. But still, Neku was a mess. He'd considered the fact that he may just like the insufferable bastard that liked to call himself the Composer, but the other way around?

One second he was lost in his thoughts and the next Joshua had flicked his forehead and had somehow managed to position his face directly in front of Neku's line of vision.

"We're supposed to report to the principal's office, Nekky. And we can't really run from this one."

"N-Nekky?!"

Neku was definitely not flustered as he shot up from his seat, grabbed his things, and started to walk out of the room, with Joshua falling into step next to him.

"So, who is the principal?"

Joshua was smirking. There was no way he couldn't know. He was the freaking Composer. He knew these things. But Neku played along.

"He's a pretty annoying guy. He doesn't do anything around here really."

Joshua hummed a little as they stepped into the outer area of the office. The black haired assistant looked up at them as they entered. He smiled a little.

Without a word he lead them to the office.

"Please, take a seat boys."

They did so. Neku's eyes flicked nervously to Joshua, the other boy actually seemed serious, and…angry?

"So how have you been doing, Neku?"

And wasn't this the way it always was? These conversations that were overly formal for their relationship. One trying to act like he cared when he didn't, and the other not even trying?

"I'm okay."

"One of my new teachers says that you've been causing trouble in his class."

Neku looks at the principal, but not quite at him, without saying a word. It doesn't faze the older man at all.

"Yoshiya, have you grown accustomed to the school yet?"

Really, Neku had no idea why Joshua seemed so irritated. Or maybe it was past irritated. It was the type of annoyance someone had at something or someone that they had to deal with something or someone they despised whether they wanted to or not.

Odd.

"Yes."

Joshua was usually more wordy.

Neither of the boys saw a point to the meeting. They were both stubborn, they hadn't _really_ done anything and they hadn't done anything to be personally reprimanded for since Joshua's entrance to the high school. The conversation was empty and it mostly consisted of Neku giving short empty answers and the principal turning to Joshua for a moment so he would be included.

It really made Joshua wonder, because contrary to popular belief, he had _not_ stalked Neku before the Game.

At that point, the principal – who oddly enough, did not have a nametag on his desk – showed vulnerability by sighing.

"Son, does it always have to be like this?"

Neku didn't say a word, settling for a blank stare.

"I'm just trying to be a good father you know."

And that was it for Joshua because while Joshua may not have known this man was Neku's father until just a few moments ago, he knew other things.

"Oh? A good father?"

"Yoshiya, please don't interrupt, this isn't any of your business."

"Everything in this city is my business, _Mr. Sakuraba_. Therefore if you deem it necessary to use your son as a part of your completely illogical plan, then it is _my business._"

Joshua repositioned himself into what was considered, diplomatically, threatening and rude.

"I think you're forgetting who I am."

Joshua's power, while stunted, was leaking out, and as he took a quick glance at Neku, he saw confusion, anger, and…fear?

"Oh, I know exactly who you are. Shall I tell Neku, teach him the truths of this disgusting city and h—"

If a person could put tangible pressure and power into one statement, Joshua did.

"_Never again call Shibuya disgusting._"

Neku looked towards Joshua, a bit worried at the prospect of an actual fight.

"H-he'd never trust you. If he knew. I know him far better than you do. I kn—"

"You don't know a single thing about me. You're trying to be a better father? I have friends who could do a better job."

Neku was out of the office in a second, completely ready to skip the rest of the day.

Joshua smirked.

"There's one large difference between myself and you, Ambassador Sakuraba of the Higher Planes."

The ambassador had a look of fury on his face.

"I actually interact with Neku with no ulterior motives. And remember that, while I may be censured, my powers as a Composer are still far above yours as a supposed ambassador."

There was an implied threat of what was to come if Neku's father even tried anything as Joshua walked out of the office.

Joshua hummed in thought.

_Kariya wouldn't let anyone report me for cutting, I'm sure._

There was a lot that Neku didn't know, and maybe it was time Joshua stopped having so much fun at school and told him.

"Neku!"

The look on Neku's face as he turned around made Joshua want to giggle. And he did, because if someone could shout while whispering, Neku did.

"Shh! Someone will hear us!"

Joshua calmly walked up to the other boy, who was waiting for a chance to escape.

"I'm skipping."

"I can see that, dear."

Neku gave Joshua a pointed look.

"You coming?"

"I wouldn't want to sit around bored in here for the rest of the day, now would I?"

When the guard turned his attention to the phone on his desk, Neku and Joshua silently slipped out the door.

If only Eri had seen them. She would've taken a picture and put it in her scrapbook.

"So, where are we going?"

Joshua was amused.

"We are going to get something eat and you are going to tell me everything that you are hiding."

"Oh, Neku, I like it when you're aggressive."

Very amused, but it didn't matter. Neku pointedly ignored the comment.

"…" Neku actually looked a bit embarrassed, "Actually…I have something for you. It's at my apartment, but you have to wait here for it."

Joshua hated waiting.

"I'll wait."

Joshua smirked, Neku lived far too close to the school. It was only a street away, a mere two minute walk if a person walked slowly.

The Composer stared as Neku crossed the street, and noted that Neku really should look properly before he crossed.

It was only five minutes until Joshua saw Neku returning, minus his school bag. It was at this point that Joshua thought for a second, that maybe he couldn't completely hate the Higher Planes concerning his censuring.

Because if he did, he couldn't fully appreciate his time with Neku.

Not that he didn't, but it was different when he _had_ to spend every day with the other boy.

A second later, and Joshua hated them with a new intensity.

Neku actually did look before crossing this time, but before he knew it, there was a car, coming towards him, inches from his face, about to hit—

Joshua propelled himself forward with inhuman speed, knocking Neku out of the way.

Neku's head hit the pavement, almost knocking him unconscious, but he managed to stay conscious. Because Joshua's blood was on the pavement, on his hands, and he couldn't do anything but let out a pained cry, scream, as the driver of the vehicle came out with profanities, and a phone calling the ambulance that just wouldn't arrive soon enough.

------------------

It's been a while, yes? My apologies...This was supposed to be a relatively happy story. xD

But...err. Happiness cannot be achieved without some hardships. And bad driving. And _reviews!_ I wanna know if you guys even like this fic and how horribly I'm writing it! 8D


	6. Fooled you!

Neku didn't move, he didn't have a reason to. Joshua's seat – the empty seat across from him – bothered him. It bothered him so much.

Because it was empty.

Things were a little bit different that day. Beat and Rhyme got out of their respective classes during the time slot that everyone else had lunch. Shiki and Eri weren't really talking about anything, they were just poking at their food.

Rhyme had opened her mouth to say something twice, but Beat gave her a look that said '_Leave him alone.'_

One might ask what Neku was doing at school. His parents weren't home and he could just stay there if he wanted to. The answer to that would be that Neku couldn't stand the empty apartment any longer. It was too quiet. Too empty. Boring.

Ten minutes of awkward silence and a brightly clothed body plopped into the seat across from Neku.

Neku practically growled at the person.

Beat, Rhyme, Shiki, and Eri all smirked in victory as Neku hung his head in defeat.

"Did I miss a bet or something?"

Rhyme grinned, "Neku lost one yesterday during gym with Beat. It was about whoever won the soccer game."

"Hm?~ So that's why they were playing so hard yesterday. And what does the loser have to do now?"

Shiki looked ridiculously happy, "Well, starting with Beat, Neku has to—"

"Here is your lunch, Beat," Neku ground out, as he returned with a hot lunch for the skater, almost dumping the whole thing on Beat instead of onto the table.

"That's no way to treat your master!" Beat had a completely evil smile on his face, as he looked from the lunch to Neku, "I don't want this, gimme somethin' else."

Neku ground his teeth, "If you would be…so..kind as to tell me what you wa—"

"Y' know, the usual, man."

Neku glared straight across the table, "If you would actually do your job as goalie for once-"

He rolled his eyes, "You know I don't care about that class Neku. I mean Uzuki is teaching it, why would I even try to—"

"Joshua. Didn't you notice that I was actually doing something other than trying to hit Uzuki in the face by accident for once?"

Joshua smirked, "Maybe I just wanted to watch. Plus, you know I could run fast and block if I wanted to."

A look of surprise crossed everyone else's faces at the idea of Joshua being able to, let alone doing anything physical.

"…Fucking asshole."

At this point Beat had already proceeded to eat his curry – that he'd actually wanted – while it was hot and watch the argument.

"And now that I know the details of the bet…" His expression grew a touch darker, "I can't wait for my turn."

A shiver went up Neku's spine at the very idea.

"Hey, Neku, could ya get me —"

Beat on the other hand, wasn't nearly as terrifying as anyone else at the table, and Neku shot him his most threatening glare, cutting him off.

By the time it was Kariya's class, Neku was falling asleep on his desk. Once Kariya had said something about the composition of something or other, his eyes had slipped closed.

_There were tire marks on the street from the breaks, and the driver was shouting unhelpfully._

_There was the feather in Neku's hand._

_He had already called the ambulance, and was on his knees in the middle of the street, feeling dizzy. He carefully rolled Joshua over, checking his pulse it was faint._

"_Fuck!"_

_Suddenly, everything was too loud. Neku could hear Shibuya; every voice, every thought, all of the city was flowing through his mind, and he couldn't take it._

_Time stopped around him, Neku didn't consciously know what he was doing as he healed Joshua. While time had stopped, it didn't affect Joshua as he opened his eyes to a blank faced Neku._

_He sat up, "…Neku?"_

_The Composer scowled, waving a hand in front of Neku's face, failing to get his attention._

_There was another burst of power from Neku, making Joshua wince._

What are you doing…rejecting reality?

"_How childish, Neku…" Joshua cracked his knuckles and reared his fist back, "Grit your teeth," and punched Neku in the face – hard. Hard enough that Neku's head hit the cement making Joshua wince for the third time that day. _

_Time returned to normal, and no one but the Angels, the most powerful Composer, and the ancient warrior knew of the day that Shibuya stood still._

_No one but they knew of Sakuraba Neku's special powers that were not those of Angel nor Composer nor Demon._

Neku's chair tipped over, dumping the orange headed boy onto the floor of the classroom.

"Class is over Phones."

"Did you have to do that?"

Kariya reached into a pocket handing him a lollipop, which Neku took.

"Yeah."

Neku looked around as a few of the slower students left the room, where's Joshua.

The reaper pulled the lollipop out of his mouth, shrugging, "Boss? He said somethin' about buying a leash. To be honest, I don't want to know."

Neku sprinted out of the room to go find the Composer.

* * *

It's been quite a while. Please forgive me. This story is taking on a bit of a serious tone which I hadn't planned on, but I'm planning on keeping the hopefully humorous tones as well...and the bet.


End file.
